Season 2
Season 2 of Game of Thrones began filming on 25 July 2011 and wrapped on 12 December 2011. The series is due to begin transmission on 1 April 2012 in the USA. The season consists of ten episodes. Filming of Season 2 again took place in Northern Ireland, on location and at the Paint Hall studio facility in Belfast. Additional filming, for the Night's Watch storyline, took place in Iceland. Malta was not be used for filming in Season 2, with the city of Dubrovnik in Croatia standing in for King's Landing instead and used for the new location QarthWinter is ComingWesteros.org. Season 2 has a budget 15% higher than Season 1, putting it in the region of $69 millionPopwatch. Season 2 is closely based on A Clash of Kings, the second novel in the Song of Ice and Fire novel series by George R.R. Martin. Some characters and elements from the first novel, A Game of Thrones, have been held back for the second season and some other elements were brought forward into the first for production reasons. In addition, some storylines and events that happened off-page in the book will be depicted on-screen for the series, and some elements from the third novel, A Storm of Swords, will be brought forward into the second season, in particular to give the character of Jaime Lannister more screen-time. Plot Season 2 spans several months on a world where the seasons last for years at a time. The Seven Kingdoms are at war, with the King in the North, Robb Stark, fighting to win independence for his people. Robb decides that he must win the allegiance of the fiercely independent ironborn to his cause, and sends his best friend Theon Greyjoy to treat with his father, who is hatching plans of his own. Meanwhile, Joffrey Baratheon holds the Iron Throne with the backing of the powerful House Lannister, but his uncle Renly has also claimed the throne with the support of House Tyrell, whose armies are much larger. As they struggle for the throne, Tyrion Lannister arrives in King's Landing to take matters in hand, only to face opposition from his scheming sister, Cersei, now the Queen Regent. However, there is another faction entering the picture. Stannis Baratheon, Robert's younger brother and Renly's older, has also claimed the Iron Throne. A proven battle commander and veteran of several wars, Stannis is known to be utterly without mercy to his enemies and will do what is right even if it destroys him. Advising him is Melisandre, an enigmatic priestess from the east, who believes Stannis is meant for a greater destiny, and Ser Davos Seaworth, an honest and honorable man uneasy with the shifts in power at Stannis' court. Far to the east, Daenerys Targaryen has hatched the only three dragons in the world. Eventually they will grow into terrifying monsters capable of destroying cities at her command, but for now they are still hatchlings and vulnerable. With her khalasar gone, Daenerys and her small band of followers must find a way across a forbidding wasteland and find new allies to support her claim to the Iron Throne. In the distant north, the Night's Watch has mounted an expedition beyond the Wall, searching for missing rangers and investigating rumours of wildlings gathering in the mountains. For Jon Snow this will be a rite of passage as he is asked to make difficult choices, for the realm and for himself. Production Cast The following actors and characters are expected to return for Season 2. Returning Starring cast * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion LannisterHBO press release for the beginning of the second season reported at Winter is Coming * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen * Aidan Gillen as Petyr Baelish * Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont * Kit Harington as Jon Snow * Richard Madden as Robb Stark * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark * Jack Gleeson as Joffrey Baratheon * Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane Recurring cast *Gethin Anthony as Renly Baratheon *Charles Dance as Tywin Lannister *Ian Gelder as Kevan Lannister (unconfirmed) *Eugene Simon as Lancel LannisterHBO Season 2 Joffrey Baratheon Character Profile featurette *Jerome Flynn as Bronn *Mark Lewis Jones as Shagga (unconfirmed) *Art Parkinson as Rickon StarkWinter is Coming article about wrapping season 2 filming in Northern Ireland *Ron Donachie as Rodrik Cassel *Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Natalia Tena as OshaWinter is Coming interview with Natalia Tena *Clive Mantle as Greatjon Umber (unconfirmed) *Finn Jones as Loras TyrellHBO Season 2 Renly Baratheon Character Profile featurette *James Cosmo as Jeor Mormont *Francis Magee as YorenHBO Season 2 "Shadow" teaser trailer *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Roxanne McKee as DoreahHBO Season 2 Daenerys Targaryen Character Profile featurette *Amrita Acharia as IrriAmrita Acharia twitter account *[[Elyes Gabel] as Rakharo (unconfirmed) *Esmé Bianco as RosHBO Season 2 "The More You Love" trailer *Sibel Kekilli as Shae *Joe Dempsie as Gendry Waters *Eros Vlahos as Lommy GreenhandsWinter is Coming about filming in Northern Ireland *Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie *Aimee Richardson as Myrcella Baratheon *Callum Wharry as Tommen Baratheon *Julian Glover as Grand Maester PycelleGame of Thrones.hu interviews Julian Glover *[[Conleth Hill] as Varys *Ian McElhinney as Barristan Selmy (unconfirmed) *Ian Beattie as Meryn Trant *Wilko Johnson as Ilyn PayneNorrbotten's Kuriren interviews Wilko Johnson *Dominic Carter as Janos SlyntWinter is Coming article about filming in Dubrovnik *Andrew Wilde as Tobho Mott *Antonia Christophers as MhaegenAntonia Chrisophers at Otto Personal Management New characters A significant number of new characters and actors join the show in the second season. It is not known at the moment which will be recurring characters and which will be title castmembers. * Stephen Dillane as King Stannis BaratheonEntertainment Weekly article announcing the casting of Stephen Dillane and Carice Van Houten * Carice van Houten as Melisandre * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos SeaworthEntertainment Weekly article announcing the casting of Liam Cunningham * Gwendoline Christie as BrienneGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Gwendoline Christie's casting * Natalie Dormer as Margaery TyrellEntertainment Weekly article announcing Natalie Dormer's casting * Oliver Ford Davies as Maester CressenGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Oliver Ford Davies' casting * Gemma Whelan as Yara GreyjoyEntertainment Weekly article announcing the casting of Gemma Whelan * Nonso Anozie as Xaro Xhoan DaxosWesteros.org article announcing the casting of Nonso Anozie and Kerr Logan * Kerr Logan as Matthos Seaworth * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'gharWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Tom Wlaschiha * [[Roy Dotrice] as HallyneGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Roy Dotrice's re-casting * Hannah Murray as GillyWesteros.org article announcing the casting of Hannah Murray * Karl Davies as Alton LannisterAccess Hollywood article confirming the casting of Karl Davies * Ben Crompton as Eddison TollettGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Ben Crompton's casting * Robert Pugh as CrasterHollywood Reporter article announcing Robert Pugh's casting * Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose BoltonGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Michael McElhatton's casting * Oona Chaplin as Jeyne WesterlingComic Book Movie.com confirms the casting of Oona Chaplin * Forbes KB as LorrenWesteros.org article announcing the casting of Forbes KB * Laura Pradelska as QuaitheWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Laura Pradelska * Patrick Malahide as Lord Balon GreyjoyWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Patrick Malahide * Daniel Portman as Podrick PayneAccess Hollywood article confirming the casting of Daniel Portman * Ian Hanmore as Pyat Preehttp://www.westeros.org/GoT/News/Entry/New_Casting_Pyat_Pree_and_Balon_Greyjoy/ Westeros.org article announcing the casting of Ian Hanmore] * Ralph Ineson as DagmerWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Ralph Ineson * Lucian Msamati as Salladhor SaanEntertainment Weekly article announcing Lucian Msamati's casting * Andy Beckwith as RorgeWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Andy Beckwith * Gerard Jordan as BiterWesteros.org article confirming the casting of Gerard Jordan * Anthony Morris as the TicklerGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Anthony Morris's casting * Steven Cole as KovarroWesteros.org article announcing the casting of Steven Cole * Fintan McKeown as Ser Amory LorchWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Fintan McKeown and the re-casting of Ian Whyte * Simon Fisher-Becker as the High SeptonCult Box interviews Simon Fisher-Becker * Tony Way as Ser Dontos HollardWesteros.org article announcing the casting of Tony Way * Nicholas Blane as the Spice KingWinter is Coming article announcing the casting of Nicholas Blane * Rose Leslie as YgritteEntertainment Weekly article announcing the casting of Rose Lesie * Simon Armstrong as Qhorin HalfhandGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Simon Armstrong's casting * Edward Dogliani as RattleshirtGeorge R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms Edward Dogliani's casting * Paul Kealyn as WeaselWinter is Coming article announcing Paul Kealyn and Darren Killeen's casting * Amy Dawson as the Captain's daughterUnited Agents Client Details for Amy Dawson * Darren Killeen as a Baratheon guard * Sam Callis as a Gold CloakWinter is Coming article confirming Sam Callis's casting Recast characters Two minor characters from the first season have been replaced for the second season. * Ian Whyte has replaced Conan Stevens as Ser Gregor Clegane. * John Stahl has replaced Steven Blount as Lord Rickard Karstark.George R. R. Martin's Not a Blog confirms John Stahl's casting Episodes Crew Producers * David Benioff: Executive producer. * D.B. Weiss: Executive producer. * Carolyn Strauss: Executive producer. * Frank Doelger: Executive producer. * George R.R. Martin: Co-executive producer. * Vanessa Taylor: Co-executive producer. * Alan Taylor: Co-executive producer. * Guymon Casady: Co-executive producer. * Vince Gerardis: Co-executive producer. * Bernadette Caulfield: Produced by. Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episodes 1, 2 and 5, further episodes tbc. * Bryan Cogman: episode 3. * George R.R. Martin: episode 9. * Vanessa Taylor: episode 4 and one further episode tbc. Directors * Alan Taylor: episodes 1-2, 8 & 10. * Alik Sakharov: episode 3. * David Petrarca: episodes 4-5. * David Nutter: episodes 6-7. * Neil Marshall: episode 9. Marketing HBO has released production featurettes through the Making Game of Thrones website. Cat Taylor took over writing responsibilities for the site from Bryan Cogman for the second season. Video:Game Of Thrones: Season 2 - Terror Tease|Terror Tease Video:Game Of Thrones: Season 2 "Cold Winds" Tease|"Cold Winds" Tease Video:Game of Thrones Season 2: In Production - Croatia|In Production - Croatia Video:Game of Thrones Season 2: Making Game of Thrones - Art Direction|Making Game of Thrones - Art Direction Video:Game Of Thrones Season 2: "Shadow" Tease|'Shadow' trailer Video:Game of Thrones Season 2: In Production - Iceland|In Production - Iceland Video:Game Of Thrones - Season 2 Invitation to the Set|Invitation to the Set Video:Game Of Thrones Season 2:|"Power and Grace" trailer Video:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Seven Devils Trailer|"Seven Devils" trailer Video:Game Of Thrones Season 2 The More You Love Trailer|"The More You Love" trailer Video:Game Of Thrones Season 2 Daenerys Targaryen Character Profile|Daenerys Targaryen Character Profile Video:Season 2 Renly Baratheon Character Profile|Renly Baratheon Character Profile Video:Season 2 Joffrey Baratheon Character Profile|Joffrey Baratheon Character Profile Video:Season 2 Jon Snow Character Profile|Jon Snow Character Profile Image gallery Posters Tease-art.jpeg|Teaser poster for Season 2. Game-of-Thrones-Season-2-Teaser.jpg|Title card for Season 2 from a promo clip. GoT Season 2.jpg|Publicity image for Season 2. S2-fan-poster-stark.jpg|House Stark poster for "The North Remembers" released 28 February 2012. S2-fan-poster-king.jpg|The King can do as he likes poster for season 2 released 14 March 2012. VarysPromoPosterSeason2.jpg|Promo poster for Season 2 featuring Varys. Season2teaserimage.jpg|Season 2 teaser poster from HBO Set photographs Gameofthrones12_12.jpg|Cersei Lannister in season 2, episode 1 "The North Remembers". Robb-stark-richard-madden-helen-sloan.jpeg|Robb Stark in season 2, episode 1 "The North Remembers". Bran-stark-and-hodor-issac-hempstead-wright-and-kristian-nairn-helen-sloan.jpeg|Bran Stark and Hodor in season 2, episode 1 "The North Remembers". Balon_Greyjoy.jpg|Lord Balon Greyjoy in season 2, episode 2 "Nightlands". Arya-stark-maisie-williams-helen-sloan.jpeg|Arya Stark in season 2, episode 3 "What is Dead May Never Die". Gameofthrones12_08.jpg|Tyrion Lannister in season 2, episode 3 "What is Dead May Never Die". DanyMainSliderSeason2.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen in season 2, episode 3 "What is Dead May Never Die". Gameofthrones12_10.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen in season 2, episode 3 "What is Dead May Never Die". Catelyn-stark-michelle-fairley-helen-sloan.jpeg|Catelyn Stark in season 2, episode 4 "Garden of Bones". Gameofthrones12_02.jpg|Melisandre and Stannis Baratheon in season 2, episode 4 "Garden of Bones". Joffrey-baratheon-jack-gleeson-helen-sloan.jpeg|Joffrey Baratheon in season 2, episode 4 "Garden of Bones". Gameofthrones12_04.jpg|Sansa Stark in season 2, episode 4 "Garden of Bones". Renly-baratheon-gethin-anthony-helen-sloan.jpeg|Renly Baratheon in season 2, episode 4 "Garden of Bones". Brienne.jpg|Brienne of Tarth in season 2, episode 4 "Garden of Bones". Davos Seaworth2.jpg|Ser Davos Seaworth in season 2, episode 4 "Garden of Bones". Gameofthrones12_16.jpg|Theon Greyjoy in season 2, episode 5 "The Ghost of Harrenhal". Jon-Snow-Kit-Harington 510.jpeg|Jon Snow in season 2, episode 10. Magazine photoshoots KitasJonSnowSeason3.png|Entertainment Weekly (EW) photo of Kit Harrington posing as Jon Snow with his direwolf Ghost. CerseiSeason2.png|EW photo of Lena Headey in costume as Cersei Lannister. LannistersSeason2.png|EW photo of Headey and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (Jaime Lannister) in costume. DanySeason2Main.png|EW photo of Emilia Clarke in costume as Daenerys Targaryen. JonSnowSeason2Main.png|EW photo of Harrington. JamieLanSeason2.png|EW photo of Coster-Waldau. DanySeason2.png|EW photo of Clarke. TyrionSeason2.png|EW photo of Peter Dinklage in costume as Tyrion Lannister. JamieSeason2.png|EW photo of Coster-Waldau. JaimeCerseiSeason2.png|EW photo of Headey and Coster-Waldau. Season2Cast.png|EW photo of Dinklage, Harrington, Clarke, Headey and Coster-Waldau. season2PromoMagazine.png|EW magazine cover (featuring Dinklage). season2PromoMagazine1.png|EW magazine cover (featuring Daenerys) season2PromoMagazine2.png|EW magazine cover (featuring Jon Snow) season2PromoMagazine3.png|EW magazine cover (featuring Cersei and Jaime) References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2